


remnants of fire

by biphocals



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Regret, Respite, semi canon compliant, the mcd is because of an imPLIED character death, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biphocals/pseuds/biphocals
Summary: Eiji finds time to reflect.





	remnants of fire

Dear Ash,

The windowsills feel empty without the flowers you planted. You never said what kind they were- or how to take care of them- because _you_ were supposed to. You said you'd water them every morning, and then when you left, I didn't know where to start. 

It's a dumb thing to remember after the fact, but the truth is... I didn't want to think about you. Not until I knew how to find you again. Because you aren't gone. No, not really. Are you? Could you really stay away forever, Ash?

You told me something I've heard before, but you told me and _meant it_. But I can't say it back. You need to be here for me to say anything, Ash. I need to see you again.

I'll find bits of you, of things you did, of places you told me stories about, in the things I have left. I'll see you in the extra cinnamon in pumpkin pie, because for someone like you to be afraid of such a mundane thing... it's so like you, Ash. I'll hear you in the loudest cheers at the competitions, because you always were my biggest fan (and I yours, of course). 

And I swear I can feel you in the wind, like that time you stuck your head out of the car window, trying to hold the sky in your eyes. (You already do, Aslan).

It's like the universe is echoing back, telling me not to let you go. If only it would show me how to find you again, now that I have.

 

With love,

Eiji

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to include context to this, but i really don't have any. honestly, i just needed SOME respite after the hell the anime put me through.  
> i get none of this is in character and it's not canon compliant at ALL, but i guess writing letters to people you've lost can help, sometimes.   
>  ash totally put flowers in the apartment. fight me. i Dare You
> 
> maybe i'll write more, but this is my first work in the fandom and i have No Handle at ALL on the characters and HEY practice is progress, right? 
> 
> also it's finals week and my ass has been k i c k e d. dsfhdskfsd anyway, thanks for reading and take care of yourself
> 
> -cal


End file.
